1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device that provides both hot and cold running water that is adjustable in temperature, to the desires of the user, in remote areas where utilities are not available. More specifically to a device that is capable of being self-contained so as to be easily portable and specifically designed to serve as a cargo vessel for other, unrelated equipment such as camping gear.
______________________________________ References Cited ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Documents 3,391,409 Leonard C. Gatley 1968 1,844,038 B. R. Hooker 1932 3,246,644 C. F. Peterson 1966 5,417,201 Thomas et al. 1995 Foreign Patent Document 103407 Maurice Abetel Swiss 1923 ______________________________________
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,409 is seen a collapsible shower structure, constructed of tubular type bars which form a square structure, with an elevated vessel to dispense water and a curtain to provide privacy, that maybe disassembled and relocated. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,038 is seen a portable shower stall, the top of this structure is round and has a curtain around its perimeter, in the center is one vessel divided in half so it has two areas for water. The top of this structure is supported by three legs made of segmented members attached through the means of a sleeve, held in place by a set screw. The bottom of the stall is represents by a "D" shaped tub. When the apparatus is disassembled it is placed within this "D" tub to be carried. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,644 is seen a device that heats water. This device is a single steel tube, bent to the desired configuration attached to metal members that serve as braces. These braces make allowances and serve as mounts for straps so that this device may be worn on the back like a backpack. The bent tube is placed in a fire to heat water. At one end of the tube is a check valve which allows water to move in only one direction. This portable water heater uses a rectangular shaped metal box to hold water. This box is placed on the ground during a heating process. This arrangement sets forth no discernible way to retrieve the heated water from the metal container in a convenient manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,201 is seen a portable water heating system which also uses a single stainless steel tube to heat water. This heating system uses a preexisting vessel that has been retrofitted as a reservoir. The vessel is placed on the ground during a heating process. After water is heated in the tube, it returns to the reservoir through a device which floats freely within the reservoir. The retrofit includes a device that allows one to retrieve water; hot, cool or a combination of both from the same vessel during the heating process.
The present water system Wilderness Plumbing uses two reservoirs, one hot and one cold, the hot reservoir is suspended in the air during the heating process enhancing the natural properties by which the system functions. These reservoirs are designed to physically alter form, specifically to become and serve as transport devices for components of this system and particularly for unrelated equipment such as clothes and sleeping bag used by campers. The heater core of the present system incorporates three aluminum tubes which increase the ratio of surface area to volume of water increasing efficiency. Additionally the present heater core has provisions that reduce the interference of steam inherent to these types of systems.
Although U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,644 5,417,201 and the present system heats water in similar ways the devices themselves and designs vary, including efficiency and convenience. To the best of the inventors knowledge, none of the above or any other share the present design or characteristics.